They Say if you love Someone let it go...
by SaphireGem
Summary: Tais loved Sora all his life, but when Matt dumps her can she live long enough for Tai to tell her. my 2nd fic , I think it sucks but plz R


They Say if you love Someone let it go...  
  
  
I do not own digimon, and respects for the song go to Mariah Carey.   
  
  
  
When you love someone so deeply   
They become your life   
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside   
Blindly I imagined I could   
Keep you under glass   
Now I understand to hold you   
I must open up my hands   
And watch you rise....   
  
It was twighlight, the stars crystals of glass shining above. Fireworks danced across the never ending void above me. Confetti drifted aimlessly across the sweet scented air. Sitting on a bench their was a girl, crying.These were no tears of some petty fight or a date gone wrong they were tears of complete misery. Her hair was flaming red, such as the fire of love, that radiantly shined off her, here eyes a crimson that would have usually shone of the purest light, but now were pouring her sadness down her soft cheek. Sora Takenouchi sat in her red backless party dress crying over her loss. As she looked at the beautiful scenery around her , she thought of how much fun she could have been having, if her boyfriend hadn't dumped her. It was the most depressed moment of her life. She had been in love, not just any love, golden love, she would have gladly walked off a cliff he had commanded her "Like a dog" she told herself bitterly. She had waited years for him, then he teased her while they went out giving her a sample of his love then walking away. Yet she still loved him, as his picture flooded her mind, the golden blonde hair and his deep azure eyes which could capture in a moment for hours. The feeling of him caressing her, now just a memory.  
  
  
I have learned that beauty   
Has to flourish in the light   
Wild horses run unbridled   
Or their spirit dies   
You have given me the courage   
To be all that I can   
And truly feel your heart will   
Lead you back to me when you're   
Ready to land.....   
  
Tai's View   
  
There she was ,the girl that touched his inner most thoughts and feelings. She completed him physically, mentally and spiritually. Is it possible to love someone more than life, to dedicate your whole being to one single person, to long for her so much, but care for her too much to tell her. Tai Kamiya knew the answer yes oh god yes and more.   
  
He had loved her from the moment he saw her. He had looked past her tomboyish looks to the yearning soul inside. A soul so pure it could take on the crest of love. He looked inside a heart that deeply wanted to be appreciated for herself and not just her looks, she wanted to be loved in that way that you know he's the one that has my heart forever and always. Tai could have done that and more, he could have told her she was the angel of his heart, a goddess even, words could not describe her. She had a caring soul, her beauty with in, her eyes that could brighten the darkest tunnel, the overall goodness of her, just beautiful sora. Yet he remained her "best friend".   
  
Then I cried when she fell in love. She looked at him how he looked at her. With eyes of adoration and lust. Every time he saw her his eyes flooded with tears. He loved her more than all else ,and to see her with another ripped his heart right out of his chest. He had had his chance and lost her forever, know she had found another, "My best friend" Tai whispered sobbing silently in the dark. The rebel, his fangirls called him. "Da Man" he called himself, though Tai knew he was more than that that he was sweet sensitive and kind, he knew Sora would be in safe hands. "The love of my life" Sora had said while Tai held back tears as his fists clenched." Should I tell him" she had asked Tai " If your heart leads to him ask. If it leads elsewhere follow" Tai had replied wanting for Sora to forget Matt and come to him, but love works in mysterious ways. In fact Sora had to love Matt for Sora to realize her true love. Sora went to Matt and Matt had accepted.  
  
Tai had watched them with absolute pain. Every time they kissed he screamed inside and when they touched he cried enough tears to flood Odaiba. But In the end Matt had to many choices and schedules, he burned Sora, let her go as if she was just some normal fan girl, he had left her to be beaten up on this bench by drunks and weirdo's on the 4th of July! Didn't he know she is hurt "he can't see her as I do" she is a rose, a delicate flower, the most inportant thing in my life!!! And he left her crying.   
  
I can't pretend these tears   
Aren't overflowing steadily   
I can't prevent this hurt from   
Almost overtaking me   
But I will stand and say goodbye   
For you'll never be mine   
Untill you know the way it feels to fly   
Butterfly...   
  
Tai flooded with anger at how easily Matt had left the most beautiful, smart, kind, loving girl sitting on a bench crying her heart out. Tai remembered how hard it was for her to get up the courage to express her feelings to him, and now he just leaves her like she was some toy.  
  
If Tai had the chance to hold her in his arms it would last an eternity because he would never let her go. Never let go of the beauty he was blessed to know. Tai had always believed in love at first sight, and True love and this is why. Now he looked upon this crying angel who was all by herself as he started toward her. As he did memories flooded back.  
  
5 years old:   
" Hey Sorwa I picked a flwower for you" "Oh Tai I wuv it" " You know what Sorwa I'm gonna wuv you for the rest of my life"   
  
15 years old:   
" Oh Tai you always know what to do, I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend, I really appreciate you always being there for me" as Sora kissed my cheek and walked off.  
  
17 years old:   
"Should I ask him? I know I love him but..." "Just follow your heart Sora" I had said, I could've told her that I loved her, but I knew she was Matts.  
  
  
As I approached Sora I called " Hey Soar" Sora lifted her tear stained face and she was more radiant then ever " h..h..hi T..T..Tai" she stuttered. I sat down beside her and she stopped crying so suddenly I didn't know what I had done. "Matt dumped me" she said but not in a sad way but in monotone, as I looked into her crimson eyes I became very scared at what looked back, not their usual glowing self but a deep pool of darkness, showing that feeling when you know something horrible is coming but you don't really care, you've lost your light, your hope, your courage....your love for life. "I know Sora but...." " You told me to follow my heart and look where it got me!!!!!!" "Sora you have to understand these things happen" "NO ,nononononono" Tai looked at her in surprise. Sora ran away as quick as lightening but Tai was a soccer player and kept pace with her. Sora climbed the tall apartment building and waited until Tai got there to speak. "They're beautiful aren't they" "What" said Tai too worn out to notice the dark cloud written on Sora's face" The stars, I'm going to join them now" "What do you mean?"Tai asked suspiciously, then he saw her look at him with utter despair, then she looked of the roof of the apartment"Sora no, you can't" "I'm going to Tai .... Good-bye Tai you were a good friend" "Sora NOOOOO" Sora left the building like a bird, and Tai flew with her " What are you doing?!?!?!" "I love you sora I always have" "Tai ...I..." then all was dark and Tai saw nothing and felt nothing. Then he and another were surrounded with light as they slowly lifted off the ground carried by two beautiful creatures "Angel's?" sora asked " Yes Sora" I replied "It's all my fault ...if I...if I had told you... I should have done something ...you never...." I continued but Sora stopped me "shhh tai, don't say anything, you know why?" "Why?" I said crying " Because when I fell I heard you and my life flashed before my eyes and.....I always knew"  
  
While paramedics and families gathered around the accident two knew angels, were in love and looking down on their families, tears in their eyes but their hearts warm.  
  
The End.   
  
  
  



End file.
